


Chemicals Between Us

by CoffeesForKilljoys



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always a girl!Frank, But goshdarnit the cutest, But it'll be good I promise, F/M, Frankie likes animals alot, Genderswap, Girl!Frank-Freeform, Lawyer!Gerard, Not sure where this is going just yet, Really nerdy, more tags soon.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForKilljoys/pseuds/CoffeesForKilljoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had finally settled into his new life in London, but when a new neighbour moves in next door, things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sky Is Falling

Looking into the mirror once more, Gerard smirked running his fingers through his new cherry red locks. Locking up, he slipped his keys into his pocket and checked his mobile. As he strolled down the walkway, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers, the crisp November air chilling as he tightened his scarf. Passing the posh townhouses he couldn’t help but smile. 

Ever since he’d moved in 3 years ago he’d loved everything about the city. All his life he’d been searching for a place where he could belong and London was the perfect fit. He was thriving at his job at Stump and Co, being one of the top lawyers at the firm. Whilst he was currently single he’d enjoyed a long string of relationships, something he hadn’t really done before. London had given him a second shot at living the life he wanted. He’d never been happier and even when life threw things his way he still managed to stay positive.

His thoughts carried him away as he strolled down the empty street, his iPhone switching to an old David Bowie track as the music blasted through his headphones. It seemed like nothing could break his daze, when he swore he saw something fall from the sky out of the corner of his eyes. Yanking his headphones out he could’ve sworn he’d heard the sound of a dull thud behind him and quickly turned around. On the sidewalk he noticed someone, squinting slightly he realized it was a woman. Surprised as he remembered that both of his neighbours were most definitely men he decided to forgo his plans to go to out for a bite and turned around, heading back in the direction of his place. 

Gerard’s boots quietly scuffed on the sidewalk as he got closer, and as he approached the woman he saw her long raven hair cascading down her back. He sighed still not getting a good enough look at her, pushing his Ray Bans up off his face. The woman was gently rubbing the back of her head as Gerard stopped just behind her, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“Errrr... sorry to bother you, but are you alright?” He asked as the woman finally turned, her deep hazel eyes meeting his. Her eyes quickly scanned his body and Gerard suddenly felt self conscious, kicking himself for not having changed out of his charcoal grey suit when he came home from the office. He studied her face for a brief moment, his eyes drawn to the her noticeable lipstick, which was almost as red as his hair. Obviously she had realized the same thing and he had to bite back a gasp as her lips curled up into a small smile. After what seemed to be an eternity she finally broke the silence letting out a giggle as she nodded and stood up. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine. I was just checking out the tree. Looked really climbable y’know? But then I sort of fell out.” She shrugged, giving him a cheeky grin, patting the sturdy oak with a wink.

Gerard barely bit back a laugh at her response. As she bent down to brush herself off he noticed the woman’s beat up converse, her grey argyle socks peeking out underneath her slightly too short jeans. She had a black cable knit cardigan on, a worn band tee underneath. As she stood up he finally noticed her black, thick rimmed glasses.

“Well anyways. I’m Francesca. But everyone calls me Frankie. Nice meeting you!” She sang out, giving him a wave as she turned around. She skipped towards the front door and flung it open before it swiftly slammed shut. 

Standing there in silence Gerard tried to rationalize what had just happened before shaking his head. Popping his sunglasses back on, he turned away from the gate at the front of the yard and headed back down the street. 

Shoving his headphones back in, he thought more about the mysterious woman trying to figure out what she was doing. He didn’t think Ryan mentioned moving, his mind running over the last time he’d spoken to his neighbour. But then again he remembered what kind of man Ryan was and chuckled. She surely was just another one of his typical one night stands, though Gerard was shocked, realizing it was rather late for her to be still hanging about. She’d hardly seemed like Ryan’s type either, the man having gone into detail to Gerard about the women he usually chased.

As he stepped in through the doorway of his favourite Italian place, Gerard shook off the odd encounter, his mind and his stomach focused on the meal that awaited him. He’d find out more about the strange woman later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Me again, so like my other work I posted, I had originally started this for another fandom. I'm rewriting it, and changing the storyline (though nothing really major is mapped out quite yet). There's something about genderswap that I just really enjoy writing and I couldn't resist femme!Frank haha. I should also note this is my first time I've ever written without a beta so any mistakes are my own! (The chapters will be typically longer than this, but updates maybe slow as I'm in the thick of things at university right now)  
> I hope you like it, and comments are always much appreciated! x


	2. Close Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I expected... Is it any good? Who knows. I'm back at uni again (yikes) but this semester is looking pretty quiet so maybe I'll be able to post more for this?

Brisk autumn air whipped around her. Frankie tugged her coat in tighter, her tattooed hands gripping numerous grocery bags as she trudged up the front steps. After a few failed attempts with the lock, she finally stumbled into the townhouse, kicking the door shut behind her. Carefully toeing off her battered sneakers, she made her way down the hallway, some of the bags slipping from her grip. She finally managed to dump them all on the counter before flicking on the lights, sighing as she realized how empty the place still felt. 

The white walls were almost blinding. She had things she could put up, they just didn’t feel right in the new space. Ruffling her knotted raven hair as she ducked into the mudroom, she swung open the door to the cage on the floor, giggling as Sweet Pea sleepily stumbled out, yelping softly in excitement up at her owner. 

Without regard for her clean work clothes, the young woman bent down, picking up the wiry dog before heading into the living room. Setting Sweet Pea down to play, she smiled as the dog tore off around the room. Going back into the kitchen, she decided to get started on dinner. With her iPhone playing through the dock on the counter and Sweet Pea yipping in the living room as she played , Frankie sighed as she set the veggies on the stove to steam. 

It had been a little over two weeks since she had made the move to London. Her new place was so much bigger than she expected, and unlike her past jobs, working at the animal clinic for the first time as a proper veterinarian gave her a purpose she’d never felt before. While she had never been happier, it still felt like something was missing. 

Pulling up all her roots and leaving Jersey on a whim had meant the only people she really interacted with were her coworkers, and as they were all much older than her, outside of work she was alone. Studying her hands before pushing up the sleeves of her white button up, she traced the lines of her numerous tattoos. Perhaps what she needed was a new piece. She’d been contemplating finally getting the back tattoo she always wanted, and maybe doing that would give her the push to finally embrace life in London. 

Frankie had always found that tattoo shops, regardless of where they were, became like a second home to her. So maybe, she mused, once she found a shop in London she’d feel more connected. As the timer on the stove pinged, Frankie was pulled out of her thoughts, dishing up her meal before grabbing her plate. Heading up the stairs she whistled for Sweet Pea, deciding to eat in her study so she could sketch for a bit. 

~*~

It had been a few weeks since Gerard had run into the mysterious woman next door and while he certainly hadn’t expected Ryan to introduce her, he thought he would at least see her around the neighbourhood at some point. Something seemed off: every morning when he headed into the office, the curtains were shut and the porch light was off on his neighbour’s house. He hadn’t even heard from Ryan about whether or not they were on for their usual Friday pub nights. That was until that evening. 

Gerard was just settling down for dinner, when there was a soft rapping on his door. He hardly looked up from his takeout, checking the time on his laptop, seeing it was barely past 8. He wasn’t expecting anyone and turned back to the briefs for the numerous cases he was working on, when the knocking came again, more frantic than before. With a heavy sigh, Gerard stood up, padding down the hallway before finally opening the door.

He could’ve sworn he had forgotten how to breathe as his eyes locked with those familiar hazel ones. But this time the strange woman from next door looked disheveled her hair piled up in a messy bun, clad in a much too big Misfits sweater and a pair of black leggings. She blinked at him, looking up at him expectantly when he cleared his throat and stopped staring.

“It’s Frankie right?” He asked as the small woman nodded, nervously shifting on her feet as she looked up at the redhead.

“I’m sorry to bother you like this-” The woman started, wringing her hands together as Gerard noticed the dark ink on her slender fingers. “But I was hoping you could help me with something, it’s kind of weird but I can’t get it myself and I don’t really know anyone else around here and I thought maybe you would?” She asked, her words rushing out quickly as Gerard just dumbly nodded.

“Y-Yeah of course, come inside.” He said, stepping back as the young woman reluctantly stepped in. Her battered converse, skidded across the floor of the foyer before she turned around, taking in the sparse, modern décor before looking up at him. Shutting the door, the redhead lead her to the living room, shutting off his laptop as she took a seat on the couch, sitting close to the edge, holding something in her hands.

“I’m sorry, but what was your name again?” Frankie asked, finally having calmed down a bit as Gerard tried in vain to quickly clean up the coffee table before sitting across from her.

“It’s Gerard” He mumbled, feeling shy for the first time in ages as she studied him quietly before nodding 

“Right, thanks for letting me come in. So... ummmm, about what I needed your help with.”She sighed, setting what appeared to be a tube on a the small area of the table not completely covered in paperwork. “See, I got this tattoo on my back yesterday… and it’s nothing new for me, didn’t hurt a bit or anything… but the problem is the aftercare for it.”

“T-the what?” Gerard asked, squinting to try and see what the tube was for. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Frankie took a deep breath, her gaze glued to the hem of her shirt. She stood up and turned around, pulling the sweater off, exposing the large pumpkin tattoo in the middle of her shoulders to him before she spoke.

“I’m sorry for how strange this is. But could you help me put that cream on my tattoo?”  
~*~

In his life, all twenty seven years of if, Gerard Way had never been speechless because of another person. Sure there was time back he bought his first David Bowie album that he could hardly speak for the next day after, but that was different. Gerard’s life had been full of a lot of odd situations but this one, this one topped everything else. 

Here he was, in his living room still in his suit rumpled from work. with his attractive neighbor, whom he barely knew, standing only in a pair of thin leggings and one of the fanciest looking bras he’d ever laid eyes on, asking him to rub some kind of lotion into her back. Not that he was complaining mind you, because he certainly wasn’t, but you see he just didn’t know whether or not what was happening was actually real or if he’d wake up in a minute from this dream. 

So you couldn’t exactly blame him for simply standing there in front of Frankie, his eyes glazed over and his mouth hanging open for a second as he tried to process it all. He was pulled out of his daze as he heard her clear her throat softly,and looked at her, seeing a blush creep across her cheeks as well. 

“Y-yeah!” He voice squeaked out, Gerard mentally slapping himself as he cleared his throat before stepping forward. “I mean yeah of course. It’s no problem at all.” He added giving her a reassuring smile as she nodded slipping the tube into his hands. As their hands brushed, Gerard felt a jolt through his body, his gaze fixed on the dark ink adorning her fingers, the tube slipping out of his grasp and landing on the floor with a clatter. Frankie’s soft giggle filled his ears as he blushed, bending down to pick it up hastily, realizing that for some reason this just wasn’t going to go the way he had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And if you could, comments would be lovely x If you have any questions/ suggestions/ constructive criticism I'd be happy to hear it!


End file.
